


Why Nuzzling is Dangerous Business

by lovelyhills



Category: Double A, K-pop
Genre: Double A - Freeform, Gen, KPop, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyhills/pseuds/lovelyhills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuzzling your friend's hair isn't always the best idea. Especially when you have a new lip ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Nuzzling is Dangerous Business

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in Facebook comments for my friend while tipsy and being asked if Aoora's lip ring rumor is true.  
> Hope you enjoy. Comments always appreciated ^^  
> Unwillingly edited by waywardmuse... who hates lip rings. ♥ That's love.

“You’re too warm.”  
Aoora rolled his eyes, nuzzling into the black hair just to spite him. “You just want to complain about something. If you can complain, then you can finish writing out your routine.”  
Of course Woosang was working on the routine, that was the whole reason Aoora was allowed to invade his personal space for this long already. His stool put him at the perfect height to nuzzle Woosang’s hair and allowed him get away with the excuse of looking over his shoulder. He circled his new lip ring, thinking about adding another choreography to his workload, teeth clicking with every pass.  
“Seriously, stop that Aoora.”  
“It’s not that warm. Just take off your cardigan.”  
“No, you spinning your lip ring. It’s distracting.”  
Aoora could feel Woosang tensing, shuffling his papers. “You aren’t taking a break yet. I’m comfortable. And I am not spinning it.”  
“Yes, you are.  Now move.” Woosang stood up, pushing him back and Aoora jumped up, feeling pain shooting through his lip. He pulled on Woosang’s hair, forcing his head back to release the pressure.  
“I’m caught on you!”  
Five inches had never seemed so significant before, not that he had ever attached his face to someone’s head before either. “Undo me, Woo.”  
“I don’t have eyes in the back of my head. Just move it back around.”  
One hand stayed in Woosang’s hair--there was just too much at risk if his friend stood back up--and the other tried rotating the ring forward. His mouth twitched involuntarily, a feeling he would be happy to never feel again, and he clenched his teeth at the pain that traveled down his neck to his stomach.  
“I can’t, I think I ripped it a bit when you stood. Can’t you get your hair untangled, I can’t do it one handed.”  
Woosang clearly wasn’t too thrilled about that idea, though soon his hands came into Aoora’s sight, and were soon patting his face and working their way down. Chills traveled along after the fingers, down his cheeks, tracking his lips and Aoora soon found the ceiling very interesting. Counting the dots on the ceiling sounded much better than focusing on the pressure pushing it’s way up from his lower stomach, heat pooling with the pressure and soon moving to his face.  
“Open your lips a bit wider Aoora, I don’t want it getting caught in there.”  
One finger drifted into his mouth as the other knuckles settled on his cheeks, and he became very aware of the slightly chemical taste of hair products, offset by the taste of blood and sweat.  
“Got it.”  Woosang finally says.  
The hand in his mouth moved down to Aoora’s grip, tugging. “Let go. You’re good.”  
Woosang pulled his head forward, letting go once Aoora moved his hand to the piece of metal. His fingers came away clean, though he checked the back of the hole too. There was a small pink smudge on his finger, though it didn’t look like anything to worry about. “How bad is it?”  
Woosang checked it, touching it lightly and flipping the ring to and fro. “It’s defiantly pink around the edge, but I think you’ll survive.” He looked back at his papers, made a face that Aoora wasn’t sure the meaning for, and sat back down. He slid off his cardigan and threw it over by the door, looking at Aoora. “This is the last dance right?”  
“For now at least. I don’t have any more planned as far as I know right now.”  
“Fine, I’ll finish it.” Woosang pulled on the hem of his shirt, cooling himself off enough to function, and grabbed his pen. “If you are going to watch, lay on my shoulder at least. I don’t want anyone wondering why your lips are bleeding and swollen, which will happen if we have a repeat.”  
That was the end of the discussion apparently, as Woosang focused on his writing.  
Aoora nuzzled his face in the warm shoulder with a content sigh, and he briefly wondered what he’d be able to get away with getting hooked on once it was healed.


End file.
